fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A new mission! Crush the Bell group
Identify Target Animos walked slowly down a path alone. He began running through the objective for his current mission. The head of a well-known criminal organization had been located and Animos was tasked with brin ging him and his fellows to justice. The target was a man named Baron Bell, a corrupt nobleman who used his vast influence and private army of mages to take over the criminal underground. He had been located in a nearby mansion surronded by several of guards. "Hm. Not much of a challenge," Animos said to himself as he arrived. Encounter Animos walked up to an old lady on the streets and asked her "Excuse me, can tell me where I'd find Baron Bell." Instantly, the lady's face turned fearful and she quickly walked away. Almost immediately afterwards two men in suits walked up behind him. "Hm. Are you Baron Bell's men?" Animos asked as he turned around. "Hehe. Another weak fool trying to take down the Baron," One of the men said to the other. The two then drew their guns and chanted "Guns Magic: Rapid Shot" They then shot out a barrage of magical bullets towards Animos. Animos moved to try and teleport out of the way of the shots, but he hesitated when he noticed a child behind him. As such Animos stood still and took the full force, causing a lot of damage to himself. "Someone move that child," Animos told the people as the Baron's men laughed at him. After the child moved Animos stood up straight and then said "That hurt" Animos then teleported to behind the men and putting hands on their backs casted "Parasite" Animos then drained them of most of their magical power, causing them to collapse on the ground and used it to regenerate his wounds. He then knelt down and asked one of the men in a commanding voice "Where is Baron Bell!?" "Mansion. End of town," the man fearfully muttered. "Thank you," Animos said as he got up and walked off. Baron Bell Animos walked through the doors of Bell's mansion into a room filled with armed guards. All drew their guns and shot various magical bullets at Animos. Animos effortlessly dodged all their shots. "What is this guy!?" One of the guards said. "Fulmunous Edge," Animos then with combination of his teleportation magic, Fulmunous Edge sword, and expert swordplay cut down all his assailants. "Now for the Baron." Animos said to himself. Animos walked up the winding staircase and eventually emerged in a large, albeit poorly lit room. A man sat on a chair in the middle of the room. "Baron Bell, I presume?" Animos said "Why yes. Yes I am," Baron Bell answered standing up "I've heard of you. Animos of the Watcher Eye Guild. I heard you were giving my men a tad bit of trouble. I guess I'll have to recitify that." Bell then charged at Animos with amazing speed. Animos was barely able to avoid Bell's punch which samshed the ground. "Diamond Skin, an appropriate magic befittin﻿g one such as myself," Bell bragged. "Pathethic," Animos said "What did you say!? How dare a peasant such as you insult one such as me!!" Baron Bell shouted "You are a fool. Dusk Vortex," Baron Bell was then pulled into Animos' hand. "Put me down," Bell demanded "Gladly," Animos then threw Bell clear across the room crushing his chair. "You'll pay for that," Bell said brushing himself off. Bell then rushed at Animos again delivering powerful punch. Animos quickly parried the blow with a Fulmunous Edge. "Give up, peasant. There's nothing a worthless human like you can do against a noble like me." Bell told Animos, not realising that with every hit Animos was siphoning off his magic power, exhausting him more with each strike. Eventually, the Baron collapsed from his fatigue while saying "How could you defeat me?" "Hmph," Animos said looking down on the Baron. Emerallt "Mission-," Animos began, but then stopped as he noticed someone phasing through the wall. "B-brother, Help me," Baron Bell muttered crawling over to the new man. "Help you?" Baron Bell's brother asked "Emerald Spike," The Baron's brother then stabbed his brother with a spike of emerald that shot forth from his hand. "Why?" Baron Bell asked weakly "Because dear brother, you were defeated. This world belongs to the strong. A person that you are not," The Baron's brother replied. "Hello there," The Baron's brother said. "Who are you!?" Animos asked "Me? My name is Emerallt Bell and I am one of the Black Saints, no doubt you've heard of us," Emerallt said. "The Black Saints? Arkaeus' men?" Animos said "That's us. And I know you, Animos" Emerallt replied "Burst!" Animos then shot a blast of magical energy at Emerallt. "Not bad," Emerallt said as he emerged from the smoke, his Emerald Body cracking. "Emerald Body," Emerallt said repairing his spell. "Now I guess it's my turn. Emerald Spear," Emerallt then created a spear made of emerald and rushed at Animos. "Fulmunous Edge," Animos quickly defended with his sword. Animos then delivered a slash which Emerallt avoided by backflipping away from Animos. Emerallt then spun his spear around above his head then reusmed his onslaught. Emerallt brought his spear down with one hand on Animos. "Oh no," Animos said, blocking the spear with his Fulmunous Edge, as he realised Emerallt had moved his other hand near Animos. "Emerald Spike," A spike of emerald then shot out from Emerallt's hand. Animos quickly teleported out the way appearing on the other side of the room behind Emerallt "Don't underestimate me. Burst!" Animos' blast exploded on Emerallt again knocking him down. "Hmph. Alright then, why don't I step it up. Emerald Space!" Emerallt chanted as he stood up. The surronding area began to ripple and change. When it had finished Emerallt and Animos were in a separate dimension on two of many floating platforms surronded by green mist. There were also several giant emerald pillars floating around the dimension. "Welcome to my world!" Emerallt declared. Emerallt then made a movement with his hand. Almost instantly one of the pillars came down towards Animos. Animos narrowly avoided the pillar, teleporting onto it and leaping towards Emerallt with his Fulmunous Edge. "Hm," Emerallt muttered and made another hand movement. Animos teleported again back towards another platform. "Heh he he. This is my world, Animos. You cannot defeat me," Emerallt said. "Wanna bet?" Animos replied defiantly Emerallt then held out his open palm and then closed his fist. Moments later the platform Animos was on broke collapsed. Emerallt then commanded more pillars to attack Animos. Combined with his teleportation magic, Animos used the pillars as stepping stones to get back up to Emerallt's platform. "You just don't know when to give up do you!?" Emerallt asked angrily. "Burst," The platform they were on then exploded. Animos used the force of the explosion to send himself flying towards another platform. "Heh he ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Emerallt's laugh echoed throughout the Emerald Space. "What!?" Animos exclaimed looking around "Over here," Emerallt's voice said from behind Animos. Emerallt appeared unharmed from the attack and was now on a platform opposite from Animos. "I told you. You can not defeat me. Not here, not anywhere!!" Emerallt confidently told Animos "I understand now," Animos said "Enlighten me, what is it you understand," Emerallt said "This place was created by your magic and is controlled by your magic as such," Animos explained. "Of course, so," Emerallt said "So this place is directly connected to your magic power and therefore I am the worst opponent to have here. Parasite!" Animos then thrusted his hand onto the platform and began absorbing magic from the dimension. Emerallt began suffering a lot of pain as his magic was pulled out of him. As Animos absorbed more and more of Emerallt's magical energy, the surronding environment began to crack until it shattered returning them to Baron Bell's mansion. "Not bad, but I have far more power than what I put into that spell. However, I must make a tactical retreat." Emerallt told Animos as he phased back through the wall. "Wait!!" Animos yelled. "Don't worry. We will see each other again in the near future," Emerallt told him. "He got away. I should report back," Animos said returning to the guild Category:EnemyQ Category:Storyline